It is believed that the pertinent state-of-the-art is represented by US patent publications: U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,440, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,196, US2008287267, U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,147, US2009075784, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,708, U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,409, U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,187, U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,449 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,117; European patent publications: EP1312395 and EP0877640; German utility model DE202005012299 and Chinese utility model CN2511339 as well as by international patent publication WO9938575.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,440 that is considered the most relevant prior art discloses an exercising device combining a treadmill with an upper body muscle stressing device. An upright frame is supported from the base of the treadmill according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,440. A weight support frame in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,440 is pivotally attached to the upper end of such frame. Weights are supported from the exercising frame. The exerciser in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,440 lifts up on the exercising frame while weights exert a downward force. At the same time, the exerciser in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,440 is using the treadmill to obtain aerobic level exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,196 discloses exercising device combining an inclinable treadmill with an upper body exercising assembly having two or more sets of levers with handles. The resistance loading of each set of levers according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,196 may be independently controlled and varied. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,196 combines strength training with aerobic exercise. Computerized controls and monitors are used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,196. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,196 may be used in a weightless environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,409 discloses an exercise treadmill having an endless exercise surface for walking or running while exercising, a resistance mechanism for providing a resistance for simulating the pushing of a load, wherein the resistance can be adjusted and set to a specific resistance setting. A movable pushing handle or handles is or are operatively attached to the resistance mechanism to transfer the load to the user. The resistance mechanism applies a constant and static force to the pushing handle(s) only in the same direction the endless movable surface moves and opposite a pushing direction such that operating the treadmill simulates the pushing of a load by a combination of gripping and pushing the pushing handle(s) forward while walking or running forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,187 discloses systems and methods for a treadmill or similar exercise device which utilizes a principally arm driven belt, but includes a motor assist which provides for additional drive to the belt. The motor assist device may constructively or destructively interact with the user provided motive force via the arms. Generally, the motor will allow for the device to utilize incline as well as to make the device easier to start from rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,449 discloses is an exercise device including a piston disposed within a cylinder having a first open end and a second end having a valve which independently controls air intake and exhaust through the second end of the cylinder, thereby controlling the air pressure exerted on the piston and hence the force required to raise the piston. A flexible connector is attached to the top of the piston, exits through the open end of the cylinder, and passes through a series of pulleys such that force exerted by the user on the opposite end of the connector is transmitted to the piston, whereby the piston slides within the cylinder.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown merely by way of example in the drawings. The drawings are not necessarily complete and components are not essentially to scale; emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles underlying the present invention.